Dragon Ball eX
by Wolfbanekapu
Summary: Corruption... So much easy to fall into when you have great power. A certain young sayian learns that the hard way when his life begins spiraling out of control. His family turns into his enemies and he turns into a monster. The stronger you become...the darker your heart can become. Yes he's going to learn the hard way indeed. For corruption is not an easy thing to fight. ON HOLD


**Prologue**

** The wind howled as it whipped around. It carried **the scent of a storm forming in the east on its breeze. Dark clouds were quickly approaching the cityscape, flickers of lightening and rumbles of thunder accompanied them. The ocean crashed against the shore, signally that it was going to a brutal tempest.

However the storm on the horizon was the least grim thing about the cityscape; in fact it was actually the city itself. It looked as if there had been several wars that had occurred there. Buildings were scorched and crumbling a part, cars were turned over and on fire, and there were huge craters in the street. Cold silence hung over the city, except for the cries of the murders not one soul stirred. Worst of all, the smell of death hung heavy in the air.

Aside from rubble, the streets were litter with corpses which murders of crows were feeding graciously on. It was the perfect scene from a nightmare; it was all desolated and utterly hopeless. There didn't appear to be any survivors. Of course it only appeared so.

On the outskirts of the city there stood a lone figure, a young man. He stood there as if in silent vigil as he stared at the ruins. His eyes held a dark light as he took in the scenery. It was obvious that he had felt some emotional connection to the city. Seeing it like this…seeing it utter ruins struck an emotional cord inside of him.

The man appeared to have gone through his own personal hell. His clothing was tattered, exposing bruised and bloodied skin. Blood stain his clothes from several wounds he'd obtained; the worse was a stab wound in his left should. The blood gushed from the wound, ruining his shirt even more; it was surprising that he could still even stand. He seemed to have lost a heavy amount of blood.

However, the stranger stood tall as if the injuries didn't bother him in the least.

The wind tousled his hair, playing with it roughly. His locks whipped around and brushed against his face. "What have I done?" he whispered.

He swayed, threatening to collapse but quickly balanced himself out. Perhaps it was the blood lost finally getting to him. How long had he been standing there? How long had it been? It seemed like hours but had simply a few minutes passed by? He didn't know and he didn't really care.

That's what it was, he simply didn't care anymore. He's lost the people he cared about, he was utterly alone. They were now his enemies and he was their enemy. That's all the saw him as now, he's broken that sacred trust. He was never going to be forgiven; he had already caused so much destruction, and took too many lives. If they found him…they'd probably kill him.

It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He did all of those awful things in the name of more power. His hunger for strength had turned him into some monster. If he were to look in a mirror, the reflection he would see looking back at him would not be familiar. It wouldn't be him…or rather it wouldn't be the person who he used to be.

_The price of power is a high one. One that I was willing to pay and I was a fool for it. I thought I could do good deeds with it. _The young man looked down at his palms. His skin was marred with little cuts and his knuckles were bloodied from many confrontations; confrontations that he had with the people who called him friend.

It felt so good though! The feeling of all that dark power coursing through his body was exhilarating! He felt as if he could do anything and take on anyone. Sometimes he thought that it was worth it though. He would often think that the only reason people got hurt was because they got in his way, they tried to stop him. They deserved what happened to them, they had it coming.

Those weren't his thoughts though. They couldn't be his own thoughts, he'd never think that way. It was only the power getting to him, bending his mind. Ever since he had acquired this new power, his mind hadn't been quite right. Something dark had been let loose inside and it was changing him for the worse.

Corruption.

Those with great power were always the easiest to corrupt. He was warned about this dark power but he didn't listen. Perhaps if he had listened back then, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. He wouldn't have blood on his hands and he wouldn't be a hunted man. Sadly he couldn't simply sit around here always wondering what if. He needed to leave before the others found him and made him pay for his crimes.

_I'm an abomination. My only purpose in this world is to harm and kill. That is all I am capable of doing now. I have no loved ones and no safe place to stay. Those who I did love now only offer me hate. _He thought in sorrow.

The smell of rain hung heavy in the air, the storm clouds now hung directly overhead. Wind whipped around, screaming in his ears. It was time to go; he wanted to escape the rain and capture. He had spent enough time here already. The scene of the ruined city was becoming a eyesore and the sound of the crows were making his stomach churn.

He sighed and turned away from the city, leaving it behind. Pain shot through his shoulder and he grimaced, clutching at it. His vision blurred and he was feeling dizzy. The blood lost _was _finally getting to him. He definitely needed to get out of here before he was caught. The young man was positive he could hold his own if they ever came after him but he'd black out eventually. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer.

Out here he was exposed, he was vulnerable. _The power will keep me safe though. It'll let me hold them off and escape if the situation ever arose. _He thought to himself with a smug smirk.

Still clutching his wounded shoulder, the young stranger wandered off down the street. He had stuck around far too long for his comfort. However he apparently had chosen to make his departure too late. He hadn't been walking for too long before someone had stepped out in front of his path, blocking him.

"Move." Was the young man's dark demand. His tone was almost as menacing as the grim weather above.

His opponent narrowed their eyes at him and stood firm. "No. You've done enough here. I'm not letting you get away with what you've done." He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. The only thing that was going to get him out of the way was a fight to the death.

So that's how it was going to be? Was he going to be the one who meted out justice? Was he going to punish him for his crimes? How utterly pathetic…and not to mention quite the cliché.

Thunder clapped and lightening streaked across the sky, setting the mood. The tension between them could probably be cut with a knife. Rain finally began to fall, pelting the two men. The aura around them seemed to darken with the weather. One could practically see the murder drifting off of them both.

The young man's eyes began to glow crimson red. He didn't have time for this crap, not now. How dare this insect appear here and challenge him? Had he not learned his lesson from all the other times he's slammed his body into the hard concrete? He was capable of breaking every bone in his body, he could easily _kill _him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Out of my way, Goku!" Trunks Briefs' snarled.

/

**Note: **_I decided to rewrite the prologue of my DBZ story. I was dissatisfied with the old one, so I changed a few things. Still the same story, I just did a little editing. This won't be on hold much longer, I'm currently working on chapter one. Though I can't guarantee the updates will be regular since I'm working on my digimon one. If I'm having too much trouble with this fic I might have to get someone to co-author with me._


End file.
